Will You Believe The Real Reason
by Anime and Manga 4ever XD
Summary: What if there was a diff reason Aizen left Soul Society. Can Ichigo uncover the truth and realize Aizen's feelings before it's too late or will everything turn into nothing. This story explains the secrets in the oneshot I posted. This is an AU AizenIchi.
1. Chapter 1

First off I want to give a small warning that there will be an OC in this story however I don't intend to have her hog the spotlight. She is there to get them where I want. She was/is/will in no romantical relationship with any character.

This story will also be a slight crossover fic however I am not bringing in everything from other places. It will become more clear once the later ch. come up.

Please do not expect updates to be frequent I will update after I believe I've written enough and I have done my best in terms of grammar and such. Any suggestions on how to make the story would be highly appreciated.

Finally I do not own Bleach or anything about it or any other animes I intend to include. I am just a fan and nothing but a fan. If I was the writer...well there would be more yaoi~

* * *

For perhaps the millionth time that afternoon, Ichigo questioned his sanity. He, along with Rukia, Renji, Toushiro, Matsumoto, Ukitake-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yachiru, and Yumichika were going to Hueco Mundo. Yes THE Hueco Mundo, land of the hollows and residence of their arch nemesis Aizen Sousuke.

The trip itself wasn't unusual, he had been there before, but the reason why they were going didn't make sense at all. They weren't going to fight and they weren't going to save someone. Instead they were going to simply spend a couple days there, like a sleepover...with their enemy...

"Arrrrrrrrrggggggh this just doesn't make sense!" Ichigo finally shouted. "How did we end up agreeing to this crazy scheme? Actually how in the world did we even get to this point?"

Rukia and Renji sweat-dropped at Ichigo's antics while Ukitake-taicho, who thought Ichigo had honestly forgotten, immediately began retelling the tale.

"Well you see Kurosaki-kun, it all started when Kurotsuchi-taicho built a new type of senkaimon..."

****flashback****

"The mission is simple: Enter the senkaimon and it will place you somewhere in the human world. Look around and then open your own senkaimon and return to soul society. It doesn't take a genius to understand this mission, although it does take a genius to make this" Kurotsuchi-taicho stated smugly, patting the frame of his newest creation.

The members of the small group stared at the entrance before glancing at each other.

"Why am I doing this, hell why am I even here, and even more importantly how did I somehow get roped into this!" Ichigo shouted looking like he really wanted to stamp his foot to make his point.

Ukitake-taicho patted Ichigo on the back reassuringly. "Maa maa don't worry about the details. Besides it will be nice to take a break and explore a new place in the human world right?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest again but Rukia, who was standing nearby to ensure he didn't flee, stomped on his foot resulting in him saying a very improper word very loudly.

Rukia quickly glanced at Renji who got the message and quickly ran forward.

"Sorry bout this Ichigo but it's for your own good!" Renji shouted as he barreled into Ichigo and the beautiful forces of inertia caused them both to fall into the open senkaimon.

Kyouraku-taicho cheerfully said goodbye to his sweet Nanao, who responded by smacking him, then followed after them while nursing his now slightly sore cheek but still as cheerful as ever.

"We'll be back soon" Ukitake-taicho called to his division who had all come along to say goodbye. He received many teary eyes, sniffles, and dramatic farewells as he entered with Rukia and Renji following.

Toushiro entered next muttering something about paperwork, experiments, lazy fukutaichos, and idiotic strawberries. Matsumoto hummed some cheerful tune as she skipped after her precious taicho.

Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumechika followed after acting...like 11th division members.

The entire way through the senkaimon Ichigo swore and cursed at his "dear" friends who "kindly assisted" him with entering the senkaimon. He exited first leaving silence in his wake relieving everyone else for a few seconds, until they exited as well and realized they were in darkness, nothing could be seen around them, and they spent a couple minutes twisting around before deciding to let their eyes adjust to the darkness. After 5 minutes nothing changed.

"Okay what the hell is going on? I still can't see anything" Ichigo whispered.

"I-I don't know" Ukitake-taicho weakly whispered.

"I don't think this darkness is normal, but I can tell we are indoors, and the floor is wooden" Kyouraku-taicho murmured, shifting so he was in a defensive position; feet spread across with his weight evenly distributed while his hand resting on his sword handle.

"Brilliant deduction. Since you seem to be the intelligent one, why don't you tell me who you are and what you are doing here" A voice swept down from above, cold and uncaring as candles began lighting themselves, creating enough light for them to see where they were.

The room was completely bare except for candles on the walls leading to a fancy shrine, on the other side there appeared to be no door but it was difficult to tell since the candle's light did not reach the far end. Sitting on top of the shrine was a small child who looked like she could be no older than 12 years old.

She had pale skin, black hair that brushed her shoulders, and pale blue eyes that glinted with the promise of death. They could faintly tell she was wearing a knee-length black dress, with black shoes.

Toushiro immediately drew his sword and pointed it at her. "Identify yourse-"

"You should get down from there, or you could fall and hurt yourself" Ukitake-taicho abruptly interrupted, concern emitting from him as he began looking for a ladder. "Wait actually don't move, you could hurt yourself on the way down. Stay right there, I'll be up in a minute."

The girl raised an eyebrow before looking at each of them, making sure to stop and watch Toushiro blink incredulously at the white haired man before trying control his annoyance at being interrupted, then focusing on Ukitake-taicho again.

"Typically the intruders identify themselves first but very well I will introduce myself. Anyone and everyone who knows me calls me Autumn, I don't have a last name so don't ask. As for you lot...now that I look at you I know who you are so introducitions on your part are unnecessary."

"What do you mean you know who we are?" Ichigo demanded gripping the handle of his zanpakuto tighter.

"Well...I suppose I mean I know your names and what you are...I don't really see what else I could have meant, although now I am curious. Kurosaki Ichigo do you possess a vital organ known as a brain? Never mind don't answer that. Instead tell me what brings four shinigami captains and other ranked shinigami all the way here?" Autumn idly asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Here? Where the hell is here?" Ikaku snapped as he gestured around "and how the hell do you know who Ichigo is, or what we are?"

"Here refers to my territory, which if you must know is a school. Do you know what a school is or shall I explain that as well?" Contempt was now laced in her voice, and there was a small pause until she spoke again. "Although if you truly must know I heard about you from Nell."

"You know Nell?" Ichigo demanded. He stepped back when Autumn slowly shifted until she was looking at him.

"Yes I do, and actually she talks about you quite a bit." Autumn murmured softly, staring at Ichigo whose face was now torn between looking wary and lowering his guard. After several minutes, she smirked before standing up. "I adopted Nell not too long ago."

"Wait, you're her mother?" Renji exclaimed incredulously. "Aren't you too young? Hell at most you could be an older sibling but definitely not her mom."

As Autumn narrowed her eyes in irritation the candles flickered and the darkness began eating away at the little light that was still available.

"I would advise you to avoid underestimating me, or is the shrimp in white with you just a fraud?"

Toushiro glared and everyone besides Autumn could have sworn the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"I am not quite sure how you can insult my height when you seem to be the same if not shorter" he retorted icily.

She smirked before standing up.

"Putting that aside, I'm surprised the lot of you haven't made the connection yet, or asked the question I am expecting you to."

"Connection?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his eyebrows attempting to think of what they could have missed.

A heavy disappointed sigh left Autumn before she jumped off the shrine lightly using Ukitake-taicho, who had attempted to catch her, as a foot board and landing in front of Ichigo who took a small step back in surprise.

"I've heard you were dense but never this stupid. Think: if I knew Nell, who else must I know in order to frequently visit her?"

As she asked this everyone else began to understand what she was implying. Swords were drawn in an instant and pointed at her.

"In what way are you related to Aizen Sousuke?" Toushiro demanded teal eyes glowing with hate and anger.

Autumn turned and their eyes met. They stared each other down before Autumn gave a small almost dreamy smile.

"The eyes that crave revenge are always an interesting spectacle" she murmured softly. "However I am drifting off topic... I will not answer your question not here and not yet, but I did just think of something amusing. Shall I offer you a chance to see something you will never see on a battlefield? A side to your enemies you never thought existed."

What the hell are you talking abou-." Ikaku started to demand before being interrupted.

"For a few weeks, spend some time in Hueco Mundo. Not as enemies, not as prisoners, but as guests. If you don't show any hostility...scratch that, be hostile but if you don't attack them, then you will see a side of your enemies you normally wouldn't."

The shinigami stared. At the moment that was all they were capable of doing. The very notion of what she was suggesting was so ludicrous they almost believed they had imagined the offer.

"Y-You want us to go to Hueco Mundo and not fight? Are you insane, besides the millions of hollows floating around, Grimmjow would never leave me alone for a minute! I wouldn't be able to sleep at night because he might crawl through my window."

Ichigo continued his rant about what Grimmjow could, and most likely would, do if he actually went. Autumn sighed in disappointment while pulling out a folded piece of paper and slowly beginning to unfold it revealing a picture of Nell beaming in the direction of the camrea.

"Is that so? Oh dear, what am I going to tell Nell? I can already imagine her lips beginning to tremble, tears building behind her eyes due to the hurt of being rejected... all because her favorite shinigami is afraid of a pussycat."

"Alright, alright I'll go, and I am not afraid of Grimmjow!" Ichigo protested quite loudly, "I just don't want to have to keep fighting him that's all."

Autumn smirked before turning and facing the other shinigamis. "Now then, what to do with your friends..."

"We'll go with him," Rukia immediately stated before hesitantly looking at the captains in the group. "Well, at least Renji and I will if that's alright with you Ukitake-taicho."

Ukitake-taicho smiled kindly at Rukia before looking over at Autumn. "I don't mind, however I would like to request that I come along then." He turned to face the others. "What about everyone else?"

Kyouraku-taicho grinned and clapped his hand on Ukitake-taicho's shoulder, silently telling him he would come. Yachiru jumped up and down. "Ken-chan and I want to go too!" As she finished the sentence, she leaped off Zaraki's shoulder and landed on Ikkaku's head. "Baldy is gonna come along too right?"

"Hell yeah you ain't gonna keep us away from the fun!" Ikkaku crowed while grinning at the prospect of being able to fight the Espada or even one of the three shinigami traitors, while Yumichika merely smiled and made sure his nails were still as spotless as before.

Everyone looked over at the two who had remained silent during this topic. Toushiro's eyes narrowed slightly at the attention while Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders and gestured to her taicho, indicating she would follow him. Toushiro silently thought of the pros and cons of such a dangerous task but after glancing at Ukitake-taicho, he sighed and stared right at Autumn.

"Since I cannot trust Aizen to not take advantage of Ukitake-taicho's health, I will accompany them to ensure no one gets killed."

Matsumoto smiled gently down at Toushiro. Those that were very close to her knew she was feeling absolutely delighted at the thought of not having to do paperwork, but also worried about her taicho.

Autumn merely smirked before turning and walking to the shrine.

"Very well since you made your choices, allow me to list a few rules:

You will not initiate an attack on anyone at or above an Arrancar level unless you ask them if it is alright first. You are welcome to kill the minor hollows or menos since they are disposable but the ones that actually have a brain must be left alone...unless of course they attack first.

If Aizen, Gin, or Tousen tell you to do something, I won't tell you to just do it, but at least try to see why they are giving you that command. If you believe it is an unnecessary command then by all means ignore it. However I don't think they will ask you to do anything unless it was of extreme importance.

You will be staying at a small residence that has already been built, and if you do not wish to be attacked by hollows, menos and such I would recommend staying within 1 meter of that building or the main castle. There will be a barrier around your residence to keep stupid things out, and if you want to fight just go out to the desert and something should be willing to try and eat you. There will be a path made that connects to the main residence that is also protected.

If I happen to think of anymore I'll tell them to you in time. Other than that though, do you have any questions?"

Autumn waited a grand total of 2 seconds.

"None? Good, let's get you over there then. My other companions should have already talked to Aizen and made any other preparations so everything should already be settled."

That said Autumn turned, ignoring the fish-like expressions on various people's faces, and opened a trap door on the floor and indicated for them to jump in.

"Don't worry, this is the easiest way to go for beginners because as you free fall down eventually you will just fall into a portal that will take you immediately to your destination."

After everyone glanced at each other a couple times, Ichigo decided to go first and jumped in closely followed by Rukia and Renji. The members of 11th division followed after, with Zaraki laughing the entire way, and then Ukitake-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho, Toushiro, and Matsumoto followed after. Once they had all jumped in, Autumn slammed the trapdoor shut and contemplatively stared at it.

"At least...I think that one was the easiest one...or was that the bumpy one? Oh well they'll be a little bruised but they should be fine."

Smirking, she began slipping back into the shadows.

"I shall have to keep an eye on Hueco Mundo from now one. After all, a lot of bets are going to be riding on their...vacation and in general it should be amusing if not interesting to watch."

* * *

1st chapter done!

I am sorry about the slow start.

This is the story that I am writing that will eventually explain everything in the oneshot that accompanies this fic and is already available.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the delay! I know I am slow but I will strive to at least post a chapter a month. Thank you for your patience.

I own nothing except that which I create with my own imagination, to a certain degree.

Ichigo's POV

_thoughts_ words

_Shit it's dark in here! _

I mentally debate with myself about which was freakier. Falling at an unknown speed, or not being able to see around me while I was falling.

_I'm starting to hate not knowing the answers._

A bright light appeared below me.

_Oh hell no, that better not be one of those lights that blind you..._

It gradually enlarged until it encompassed me and my friends completely blinding us.

_Shit. I knew it. Now I can't see a damn thing!_

The light stayed with me so now it felt like I was falling in a tunnel of light...that had been very badly built. At times it felt like I landed, with a thud, on something like a floor that would break thus causing me to fall again. Other times I would land on something tilted and slide down for a ways before smacking into a wall that vanished after being hit, allowing me to continue my "delightful" fall. When I looked around, after gingerly checking on my poor nose to ensure nothing was broken, I could see the others weren't having much fun either. A lot of them were rubbing various parts of themselves, trying to shed some comfort on body parts that had landed on hard planes.

After making sure everyone was still present and at least alive I looked down again and blinked.

_Please any deity that is willing to listen to me, please I'm begging you, tell me there isn't an anchor coming in my direction...why is there an anchor here in the first place! Oh wait there are others...lamps, phones, fans, a hammer, a bench, shit is that a tree down there as well?_

I quickly began feeble attempts to swim away from the approaching objects and out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone else also trying to move. Unfortunately there were more objects then there was room to move around. The first thing to hit me was the stupid anchor and then somehow it felt like every object that passed by hit me in some way. By the time I saw an opening ahead, I was covered in small bruises and was in a really bad mood. As soon as we passed through the opening, we were standing upright in front of a large door that said "Open me, don't break me!"

_That's it, that door is going down!_

That was my initial thought which was quickly followed by an assortment of other things I could do to the door to vent my anger, all of which were supported by Hichigo . But before I could step forward and kick the door down Ukitake-taicho carefully grasped the handle, turned the knob, and opened the door.

_Che that door escaped this time but next time I swear I am breaking it down!_

Slowly, we all stepped through and in front of us, in all its majestic bland colors rose Hueco Mundo and in the distance Las Noches.

_They really need to paint this place..._

Normal POV

The shinigamis weren't sure if it was comforting or not that the castle hadn't changed and after looking at the area around them, they noticed Hueco Mundo was still the same old desert with no sun and in perpetual night. The lack of change made them feel inclined to attack the first thing that appeared. On the other hand, if it had suddenly become colorful they were pretty sure the sight of it would have given them nightmares for a long time.

"Aizen-sama has been forewarned of your arrival and is currently waiting in the castle." A voice stated.

Startled, everyone whipped around and came face to face with the king of no expression.

"Oh, hey Ulquiorra," Ichigo greeted, idly scratching the back of his head.

Doing a quick glance at his companions, he noted how they had automatically shifted into a defensive position whereas Ulquiorra's expression didn't change, nor did he seem to even notice their defensive and almost aggressive stance. He just turned and began striding in the direction of Las Noches and after glancing at each other for several seconds the group slowly, and reluctantly, began to follow.

They followed Ulquiorra into the main castle and after a complicated series of twists and turns, they arrived at a large wooden door. Ulquiorra knocked on the door three times, opened it, stepped back and began to leave, pausing to gesture they should enter before disappearing. Everyone glanced at each other for a moment before cautiously entering. The room was brightly lit with torches that lined the wall; couches randomly sprung up here and there while a large rug covered the floor. On three different couches the infamous traitors of Soul Society sat staring up at them.

As Gin smiled his usual mysterious smile and waved to them, Aizen slowly stood up and raised his hands.

"I suppose in circumstances like these the only thing I can say is 'Welcome to Hueco Mundo.' I have been told of the circumstances of this...unusual visit and have made the necessary preparations."

There was a temporary scuffle where everyone had to tackle Toushiro, to keep him from attacking Aizen, and Matsumoto, to keep her from attacking Gin.

The three traitors watched in silence before Gin smoothly stood up and strode over to them.

"Aizen-taicho, would it be alright if I showed them to their new place? Wouldn't want them ta get lost and eaten now would we?~ I'll show em around then bring em back for dinner."

Aizen looked at Gin before slowly nodding.

"If the shinigamis have no problem with that then it is fine, I was intending on asking Ulquiorra to do it but if you want to, then by all means go have your fun."

The shinigamis tensed, visibly wary of Gin, as he sauntered closer. As he came closer he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa there! No need ta get so defensive, I ain't gonna do nothing to ya...yet" He stated with his typical smile which did little to calm everyone down. Gin shrugged when he saw they weren't going to relax.

"Suit yourself then." He opened the door and began walking down the corridor. After hesitating again the shinigamis began following after.

They walked straight then took a right, a left, then another left, a right, then another right, then a left, then another left where they walked without turning for a while until they arrived in front of a door that was strangely similar to the one they had left. Gin stopped and rubbed his chin.

"Ara? This is strange, I think the corridors moved. I could'a sworn this was supposed to lead outside."

Toushiro, who had calmed down a bit after they could no longer see Aizen, now had a visible angry tick mark on his head as he pulled our a piece of paper, ink, and pen from a mysterious pocket. He stalked over to the wall and began drawing the route they had taken as everyone crowded around to watch.

"Hey...doesn't this look like..." Ichigo started saying before he was interrupted by Renji, who whirled around and jabbed a finger at Gin who was trying to tiptoe away.

"You led us in a frick'n circle! Oi where the hell do you think you are going?"

Gin froze before raising his hands in legitimate surrender.

"Maa maa calm down will ya? I was just goin' to ask Aizen-taicho which way the exit was, that's all. No need ta fret, I'll get ya to your temporary residence so just wait a sec ok?"

Gin was about to turn and open the door when they all heard someone approaching. The shinigamis whipped around with their hands hovering around their swords while Gin looked over with a slightly puzzled glance. Slowly the figure walked into the light and everyone visibly tensed even more when they realized it was the 1st Espada, Stark Coyote.

"what brings ya this far into the castle Stark?" Gin asked moving his hand from the doorknob and turning to face Stark. They had to wait as he stopped, scratched his head looked at them, kicked the ground a few times, yawned, and scratched the back of his head again before he answered.

"How to put this, would you happen to know where Lilynette is? She wanted to play hide and seek and then abruptly ran off...geez this is a pain I don't want to search anymore I just want to take a nap...why do I even have to search for her anyways..."

Gin smiled his 'oh goody I get to have fun' smile.

"I see, well then let me guess what happened after the game started, ya tried ta take a nap but couldn't sleep cuz ya felt lonely and now ya feel even more lonely so you are searching for her, am I right?"

Stark scratched the back of his head for a while before muttering.

"Sure whatever just tell me if you know where she is."

Gin's smile widened and he looked like he wanted to continue but instead he stopped his teasing.

"Well then let me see, it seems she's in the area you two like ta hang out. Although I think Aizen-taicho would appreciate it if ya wouldn't mind goin' down that hall, take a right and and then a second right and go down the stairs to the entrance instead of breaking a wall dow-...ara...oops I messed up."

Gin slowly turned around when he sensed several not-too-pleased reiatsus. He quickly brought his hands up in surrender again while Stark trotted past him down the hall.

"Well what do ya know, looks like I suddenly recalled the right path! What a coincidence ne?"

Gin stared at their expressions, turned and began running for his life especially since Rangiku had magically pulled out a spiked bludgeon and was chasing after him with these scary little diamonds in her eyes.

Aizen's POV

I sighed as I heard the commotion right outside my door.

_Did Gin develop a masochistic side when he left? I don't ever recall him being that reckless, Ah well at least it should help lower the tension._

I reached over and picked up a remote before pushing the shiny green button on it. A panel on the wall slid away, revealing a screen which flickered on and a soft crackling noise was heard.

"Testing testing, is this working? Are you there Aizen?"

_I wonder if it would annoy him if I didn't reply..._

"Aizen-san~ I know you are theeeere so you might as well reply. I have quite a bit of confidence in this particular invention so you might as well give up on trying to annoy me ne?"

_Damn that man. Of course only he would send this to me after doing a ridiculous number of tests to see if it actually worked._

"I apologize for the silence, I was a tad occupied."

"Sure you were, but I'll let it go. More importantly Aizen no need to be so stiff, especially after we've been through soooo much together.~"

"Please do not say such horrendous things. I don't think I would be able to bear even imagining what you are implying."

"Whatever do you mean, I didn't mean anything special, you were the one who assisted us in leaving; I meant nothing else besides that. Honestly, exactly where were your thoughts heading to hmmm?"

_I really, really, really want to kill this man right now..._

I released another long sigh before speaking again in a slightly less patient voice than before.

"Are you going to tell me why you called or shall I just hang up on you?"

"Okay okay no need to be so snappy. My reason for calling is that a certain group of people have mysteriously vanished and there are a few people who are quite concerned for their well-being. Has anything unusual happened on your side?"

_Is he psychic, or just that suspicious of me?_

"If you are referring to a group of shinigami then yes I do know what happened to them. They are currently taking a small vacation here in Hueco Mundo, thanks to a certain someone's abrupt decision. I don't know what she was thinking, sending them here."

"Well they did appear at a time that was dangerous for her safety so she probably had a slight panic attack and decided to just bluff her way into a safe zone which somehow became this current situation. Even though it is bad for her and your side this still sounds like a lot of fun, I want to come over and play!"

_What is with this man? He acts like a 5 year old._

"I would prefer it if you chose to wait until they get more settled. It would be very unproductive if you came right now when they are this agitated."

"Awwww, fine I'll wait here either until you call me again...or until I think enough time as passed. Leave a certain young man alone...or if you really can't wait at least use protection~~~"

"Thank you for the concern but I can assure you now, something like that will NOT happen. Now then, GOOD BYE."

I turn the monitor off, with more force than necessary, and debate throwing the remote somewhere where I will never find it again.

_I hate that man, I really really hate that man...Suigetsu stop laughing at my suffering or I will toss you into a volcano and watch you melt._

Normal POV

Gin managed to escape with his limbs still attached although it required three hours of running around in circles screaming like a little girl while Rangiku chased after him with diamond eyes.

Ichigo sighed from where he was sitting in the middle of a staircase. Everyone else was spread out around the room either talking in low voices or watching the deadly parody of tag.

"!"

A small green blur jumped from the top of the staircase, picked up speed as she flew down, and headbutted Ichigo, who had stood up and turned around, in the stomach. Ichigo yelped in surprise as he began tilting backward and in order to avoid falling over, frantically flapped and waved his arms. Alas, gravity won and he went tumbling down the stairs. Out of reflex, he curled inward protecting his chest and the culprit of his fall. With a final thud, he landed at the bottom and groaned.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Several voices rose in alarm as the more concerned members ran over to check on his condition while everyone else either stared, or were in the midst of laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow, geez that hurt, what the hell hit me?"

He looked down at the green blob that was still clutching onto his shirt, although he was starting to feel his shirt getting wetter...and wetter...and wetter...

"Oh hell no! Nel is that you? If it is stop drooling on my shirt!"

The blob, now identified as Nel, looked up and grinned before tackling Ichigo's neck.

"Itsygo! You never come visit Nel! I've bwen waiting allllll dis time for you!"

"Alright already I'm sorry okay? Geez you're as excitable as ever...although Nel, what are you doing in Las Noches? I thought you lived outside with your brothers and pet?"

Nel blinked up at Ichigo before looking down at the ground for a while before softly speaking.

"Dondochakka, Pesche...and Bawabawa...aren't wid Nel anymore..."

Her small shoulders began shaking as little sniffs could be heard.

"Dey...dey were..."

Before Nel finished her sentence she was plucked out of Ichigo's arms by Gin who held her in one arm. Ichigo looked up in alarm and slight anger and was about to demand some answers when Gin interrupted.

"Now now, it's not good ta dwell on things that've already happened right?" He shook his head once at Ichigo before walking over to where the stairs cast a gray shadow. He knelt down and ran his head over the shadow which suddenly shifted and now...had dog ears...

"What the hell!" Ichigos exclaimed, forgetting his anger for a moment, before everyone else gestured for him to shut up so they could watch what happened.

"Black Streak would ya mind takin' lil Nel to her mom?"

The ears seemed to twitch once as Gin nodded before detaching Nel from his clothes and slowly setting her down. As more of her weight settled on the ground the shadow turned completely black and she began sinking into the ground.

Ichigo stood up in alarm and was about to race over when Gin looked over at him and shook his head, his open red eyes staring into brown; Ichigo realized he was serious and slowly sat back down. Once Nel had completely sunk into the ground, Gin stood up and scratched his head as the shadow faded back into grey.

"Hmmm maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let the two of ya meet so soon. We should'a expected ya would have asked somethin like that."

"What happened?" Ichigo softly asked.

Gin stared at him before looking at the others.

"I'll take ya to where you'll be stayin and after you guys get settled I'll explain what happened to those who're curious alright?"

Everyone nodded their consent and followed Gin as, this time, he led them the right way to the exit.

Any msitakes noticed or questions/concerns about the plot are welcome. If you want to know what will happen I can't answer that but I will try to answer any other questions and make any changes that are pointed out.

I repeat, I will try to get the next ch. up sometime next month, but since I send my story through two peer reviews, the better one unfortunetely also the more busier one, it may take some time. I thank you for your patience and hope to see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurrah I feel so proud for posting this so quickly! (Please don't expect updates to be this frequent, this was a once in a million years event.

I will apologize right here and now to any lovers of Nell. (she is not dead...)

I own nothing that was made by Kubo.

Words/narration, _Thoughts_

The shinigamis followed Gin out a backdoor and in the distance they could see the top of a large house.

"Thats where ya'll be stayin' it was placed in the back cuz there ain't any windows facing that way, and the only way ta enter Hueco Mundo is from the front where you guys came from and as I'm sure you've realized by now, the view of the house is blocked by Las Noches. This was done as a just-in-case measure after all if we ever get some guests it'd be preferable if they never knew ya guys were here right? Anyways the house is only a couple miles away so it won't take long ta get there."

With that said Gin used Shunpo with everyone else following suit, until they were standing in front of the house which had appeared small in the distance but as they got closer to it, it had drastically enlarged. It was in the shape and style of a western style mansion and was completely white just like the rest of Hueco Mundo. After gaping a bit at they size and the expensive looking furniture inside, they chose rooms and explored a bit before everyone but 11th division assembled in the living room.

"Right then, how ta start explaining this..."

**Flashback**

Nel squealed as she continued to run, hot tears sliding out of her eyes as she desperately tried to stay ahead of Dondochakka, Pesche, and Bawabawa who were chasing after her in their game of Eternal Tag. She saw a forest up ahead and decided to try to lose them inside.

Scrabbling over large roots and the occasional rock Nell began to get ahead of her companions. When she reached a small clearing she paused to see if she had lost them. When only silence greeted her she flopped onto the ground exhausted and stared up at the sky while waiting for them to catch up.

When Nel opened her eyes a couple hours later she realized she had fallen asleep, she opened her mouth to apologize to her brothers when she realized there was still no one around her.

" Dondochakka! Pesche! Bawabawa! Can any of you hear me?" She waited for a reply before looking around and deciding to try searching but before she could take a step forward she heard a small rustling noise to her left.

Curious of the source Nell waited for the noise-maker to appear. The noise got closer and louder until from the gloom of the forest Nnoitra appeared smirking while carrying a bag in one hand and his sword in the other. Immedietely Nel's mind began chanting.

_Run away Run away Run away Run away Run away Run away Run away Run away Run away_

However her body wouldn't listen to her and all she could do was tremble and make small whimpering noises as he slowly approached.

Nnoitra finally stopped a few feet away, smirking, he lazily swung his sword around.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I never thought I would actually see you again."

He paused to look around at the surrounding trees before staring down at her again.

"Hmmmm I get it so you're training in the forest to get stronger again, heh how pathetic. Don't think beating a couple weaklings like these guys will mean you're good enough to beat me."

"W-Who are y-you? N-Nel, Nel doesn't k-know you."

Nnoitra froze and his sword began losing its momentum, going into a pendulum motion before stopping. His wide eyes stared at Nel before slowly returning to their normal size. Abruptly he threw his head back and began laughing.

"I see, now I get it, that's why those fools were so desperate to keep me away. I thought it was odd."

His foot suddenly slammed into Nel's side sending her flying into a tree. She let out a choked yell then slumped on the ground trembling in pain and fear while gasping in air that had left her lungs from the impact. Nnoitra sauntered closer before dropping something next to her and despite fearing what she would see, Nel slowly turned her head.

Dondochakka's eyes stared blankly back into Nel's horrified eyes. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she threw her head back and screamed. Memories of the times they played eternal tag, and the times he would make her laugh flashed through her mind and she hardly felt the impact of Nnoitra's boot as he kicked her into another tree.

Momentarily stunned again she could only shake while making choked screams. She didn't move as Nnoitra approached again cruelty in his eyes and promises of pain in his reiatsu. He stopped in front of Nel and slowly lifted his foot before slamming it onto her back.

Nel cried out in pain before sobbing and curling into a ball as blow after blow rained down on her.

Vaguely she thought she heard someone call her name but she dismissed it as a hallucination until the blows on her body stopped but the sound of impact didn't so she slowly looked up.

Her eyes widened as she realized Pesche was crouching protectively over her, consequently taking all the blows.

"P-Pesche!"

"Nel, are you alright?" Hearing the familiar warm and kind tone brought new tears to Nel's eyes as she started crying and pointing to where Dondochakka's head was.

"D-Dondochakka was...he was..."

"I know, Forgive me I was unable to save him." Pesche murmured. He noticed the blows had stopped so he took the opportunity to scoop Nel in his arms and create some distance between them and Nnoitra. Once that was accomplished, he set Nel down behind him before facing Nnoitra while speaking quietly enough so only Nel could hear his words.

"Nel when I say it is okay I want you to run in the opposite direction, run away as fast as you can and as far as possible. If you go far enough Nnoitra will lose interest and you will live."

Nel grabbed Pesches leg as she shook her head sobs erupting from her small body.

"No don't say dat, Pwease Pesche stay wid Nel! Don't weave me like Dondochakka did!" Pesche closed his eyes but didn't look down as his hand gently but firmly pushed her arms off his leg.

"Nel it's already too late...even if we both escaped I don't have much time left..." Something dripped on Nel's head and her eyes scanned over Pesche until she was staring at a bloody gaping wound on his back.

"P-Pesche? It's not true right? You're actually okay right? Pesche!" Her voice began rising into hysteria.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me but it would appear I will be unable to remain with you, I was too careless, but please Nell I beg of you, run, run away and live, don't look back just...RUN!" Pesche leaped forward as he shouted. Startled, Nel felt her body obey as she turned and began running into the forest, adrenaline keeping the pain from the beating at bay.

She ran and ran until every gulp of air was painful and her legs shook from supporting her weight. She eventually stopped at the base of a tree and dropped onto the ground wishing to be saved while also wishing to die so she could be with her precious brothers.

She watched but didn't react as Nnoitra appeared, blood dripping from his sword and splattered on his robes. As he drew closer Nel slowly shut her eyes, sad about never seeing Ichigo again, but unafraid to face death.

"Pathetic, you really are pathetic aren't you Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Oh well, be grateful that I'm going to let you be with those two weaklings in the afterlife. Aren't I so generous?"

When Nel didn't respond Nnoitra shrugged before grinning insanely and raising his sword.

"Goodbye Neliel, you were annoying, but at least you are finally going to cease to exist."

Nel heard something sharp sink into flesh, felt the warm drip of blood...but didn't feel any pain. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up to see Nnoitra's arm disappearing into the jaws of a large black beast.

Nnoitra was in complete shock, he couldn't even make a sound as he blinked stupidly where his arm was being bitten. Finally nerve signals from his arm reached his brain and he screamed in pain. Out of reflex he jerked his arm and the sharp teeth in the jaw easily ripped through muscle and bone leaving Nnoitra armless.

"The one who is so overconfident that he lets his arm be eaten so easily is the real pathetic fool. Black Streak, eat him."

The beast lunged towards Nnoitra who leaped back. Undeterred the beast repeatedly lunged on the side of Nnoitra that would keep him in the clearing. Nnoitra swore before swinging his sword and letting it fly towards the beast. It grazed the beast's shoulder and the beast released a roar of fury before biting the chain that was flying past his face and gripping it in its powerful jaws. A game of tug-o-war commenced but two factors contributed to a quick end. The first being ice that abruptly coated the ground under Nnoitra's feet. The second being a sharp tug from Black Streak resulting in him slipping and slamming onto the ground. Black Streak wasted no time and immediately pounced on Nnoitra ripping the body apart. The screams and crunching noises were the only sounds for five seconds before silence descended again.

The owner of the beast smirked at Nnoitra's end before approaching Nel and crouching down in front of her.

"You were fortunate I was passing by and happened to hear you through the shadows. I regret to ask this from you so soon but it must be done...do you wish to die, or do you wish to live? I can grant you either but you must make the decision."

Nel blinked but as the question gradually sunk in Nel could feel fresh tears threatening to fall. Her head throbbed from crying so much and at the moment her thoughts were all tumbling around in her head leaving her with absolutely nothing coherent to say. Cold hands gently lifted her up into a warm body before idly rubbing her back.

"If I have learned anything, it is that you will be unable to make a rational decision while fighting against your grief. Let those who you knew and were lost know you grieve for their deaths and when you feel better tell me your decision. I will lend you my shoulder until you have finished."

The words, while spoken in a cold tone, felt gentle and Nell broke down, crying for the loss of her friends, for not being strong enough to help them, and for ultimately being the cause of their deaths. She didn't understand why she believed that but deep down she just knew she was the reason. She continued to cry as her tears ran dry and all she could do was sob and whimper. Even when exhaustion took its toll, her dreams replayed scenes of the happy times and unhappy times.

When Nel woke up again she felt parched, sad, and alone. She stirred and the arms responded by loosening their hold enough for her to blearily look around. Black fur surrounded them except for the sky. The silence continued for a few moments before the chilling yet oddly comforting voice spoke again.

"Do you feel better now, or are you going to start crying again?"

Nel knew she wanted to cry some more but the tears wouldn't come and she felt kind of empty so instead of responding she leaned back into the warmth of the body. Silence filled the area for a while longer before Nel gathered the strength and courage to speak.

"T-Thank you for saving me, but who are you?"

"My name is Autumn, you need to know nothing more than that child, and this is Black Streak." She idly scratched the fur closest to her arm and the fur in front of them swished slightly in delight. Curiosity overtook Nel and she slowly extended her hand and touched Black Streak's fur.

"What kind of hollow is he? I've never seen one like him..."

"He's not a hollow, he is a creature similar to what the human world calls dogs, he is very useful for when traveling in the shadows since he was made from them. Now, are you thinking clearly? If you are, I want you to answer my question from last night. Do you want to live or die?"

Nel stiffened as she recalled Pesche's words.

_Run, run away and live_

"I-I don't know if I can live by myself. Dondochakka and Pesche waz always taking care of me, but I want to, I want to live and see Itsygo again. I want to make Pesche and Dondochakka proud...but...but..."

Nel struggled to express what she felt while holding back the grief. Her body shook from the effort and she pressed herself into Autumn who remained silent as she spoke. Autumn let Nell comfort herself before gently pulling her away so she would listen.

"I understand, if you truly want to live then I will help you."

She placed Nel onto Black Streak's back and slowly stood up before resting her hands on Nell's shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"In order to keep you alive, healthy, and happy I will call you my own and leave you in the hands of those who owe a debt to me. When I am not here, which will unfortunately be often, they will watch over you."

Nel's eyes widened as she absorbed what she was being told.

"R-Really? Do you really mean zat? I won't be alone? I won't be bothering you?"

"A close friend of mine would never forgive me if I left you to die when you are so young and still chose life over death. I will stick to my word and ensure your guardians do as well."

Autumn stood up and held her hand out.

"If you think you can trust me with your life and future, take my hand and I will introduce you to a slightly new life."

Autumn had expected a hesitant hand, or a shy glance her way. She was not expecting a full-blown tackle that made her stumble backwards. After recovering from her shock she let out a soft sigh before wrapping her arms around the small child and looking at Black Streak.

"Let's go Black Streak." She swiftly climbed onto his back and once comfortable nudged his side. In one movement he was up and loping at a medium pace.

"Where are we going? And who are da people I'm gonna be staying wid?"

"We are going to Las Noches and the people you are going to stay with are the espada and the people that control them, I am sure you know who they are the three shinigami who "betrayed" Soul Society.."

End Flashback

"...and after that Autumn-san introduced us and since then she's been living here with us."

Nobody spoke, nobody moved. They were all trying to absorb the story and the impact it must have had on Nell.

**BAM**

Everyone jumped as Ichigo slammed his fist onto the table.

"I should have been there for her, I should have somehow realized she was in so much trouble. Damn it all, I can't believe she suffered so much and I didn't have a clue!"

Gin shrugged while idly twirling a toothpick he had somehow gotten.

"Autumn-san stayed with us for a lil while and we sent out arrancars who found all the bodies. I think the mini funeral we held for them helped a bit. It took a couple weeks but she healed enough she could function without her "mom" near by so Autumn-san left and we've been managing after that."

Nobody replied and slowly some of them stood up and wandered out the door. Those that remained sat in a contemplative silence just waiting for someone else to speak.

"I can't believe that little hollow went through so much." Rukia murmured.

"I'm more shocked at how much she's already recovered after seeing something so traumatic." Renji muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began kicking lightly at the wall.

Gin abruptly clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Maa maa ya can't change the past so all ya can do is help her in the present ne~ I'm expecting a lot from ya Kurosaki Ichigo, it would be good ta see those tears of hers dry up for good this time. But for now...I think it's time for you shinigamis ta go eat dinner then relax for the rest of the evening. Someone will stop by tomorrow ta see if ya need anything. Until then ta ta~"

With that said Gin hopped out of the room before anyone could object.

And that is the end of chapter 4.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Any mistakes you noticed or problems please feel free to mention to me and I will strive to change it as soon as possibe.

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
